injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow
"You're about to become a pin cushion!" Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. 'Biography' A modern day Robin Hood, former billionaire Oliver Queen acts on his progressive beliefs and ideals. As Green Arrow, his arsenal of trick arrows reflects his personality. Insurgency An early opponent of Superman’s oppressive government, Green Arrow was struck down and killed during the High Councilor’s rise to power. He is remembered as a hero by the Insurgency The Arrow By day, Oliver Queen is a billionaire play-boy. By night, he is a hooded vigilante that goes by the name Green Arrow. Upholding his dying father's last wish, Queen will bring Starling City back to its former glory! 'Injustice Comic' Pre-Comic Sometime before the events of the original series, Ollie took Hal and Dinah out for drinks as a celebration for saving from a "planet-core-eating zombie moon", though Hal was reluctant, just wanting to go home, with Dinah teasing him for being a bachelor. Once in the bar, Ollie was content to watch Hal bicker with Dinah when a biker came up to Dinah, offering her a drink. At this Ollie snorts, annoying the biker, who grabs Ollie by the collar before mocking his beard. Ollie, un-intimidated, admits he was trying to keep his snigger in when Dinah warns the biker to let Ollie go. The biker mocks Ollie for needing Dinah to protect him but Ollie admits, "I don't need her to- but I really enjoy it when she does." Dinah then proceeds to beat all the bikers single-handedly, but Ollie chips in when he sees the leader sneaking up on her with a bar-stool, flicking a peanut right into his eye and letting Dinah knock him out with a single punch. When Dinah comes back, she tells Ollie she had him, but Ollie insists that he only "lifted one finger" and justifies it by reminding her what the biker said about his beard. Hal reminds them of his presence when he says he feels like a third wheel, and Ollie toasts his best friend for saving the world. Year One Green Arrow first appears in Chapter Two, contacted by Batman when the Dark Knight issues a priority call to all members of the Justice League to find Lois Lane. Ollie is rather incredulous about putting the entire League on a missing person. He is not present in Metropolis during its destruction. Green Arrow next appears in Chapter Five, having tracked an escaped Harley Quinn to one of her and the Joker's hideouts. When Harley demands to know how he found her so fast, Ollie replies, "You crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile." Harley throws a grenade at Green Arrow, which he counters with an arrow. However, the explosion leaves him stunned, allowing Harley to approach him with a massive hammer. She takes a moment to mock him (and his beard) before she strikes him with the hammer... which turns out to be a squeaky prop. Harley quickly ditches the mallet and pulls out a handgun, however Ollie manages to shoot an arrow into the barrel, much to her delight and his confusion. Arrow manages to catch Harley with an arrow net, much to her displeasure. He drags her to his high speed vehicle and leaves. When Quinn asks him if he's taking her to Superman, who just hours ago murdered the Joker in an enraged fury, Ollie answers, "No." When she asks why, Ollie explains, "I understand when there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug." He quickly rationalizes this, adding, "I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do." Harley is rather uninterested in Green Arrow's reasons and pesters him about his trick arrows and where they are going. In response, Arrow tricks her into knocking herself out. When she comes to, Green Arrow stands in front of her and explains she is in his 'Arrow Cave', and assures her that Superman can't find her there because of the lead lining the walls. Harley simply insults his choice of name for his hideout, suggesting he call it the 'Quiver' instead. Ollie admits that's a better name. Arrow begins to leave, warning her not to try and escape with "A fake hand or something," and that the cave is the safest place she can be. Harley becomes annoyed at the idea of her having a fake hand, saying it was always Mister J's gag. She goes on to say she has a fake mustache before becoming very emotional, asking Ollie if he had ever been with someone he knew was bad for him, someone they could forgive despite all the pain they inflicted on them. Arrow reluctantly relates. "You've just described three of the last four women I've been with." Harley admits she understood that the Joker was a bad guy, or genocidal psychopath according to Ollie, but says he was hers. Harley then asks Arrow for a favor: A little maniacal laughter. Ollie refuses but breaks down and bursts into a fit when he sees Harley put on her fake mustache, much to her delight. Green Arrow is absent for much of the major events of the series, but returns in Chapter Fifteen, escorting Harley Quinn to Arkham Asylum after she started a 'little fire' in the Arrow Cave. Arrow quickly reveals it was an out of control blaze that destroyed much of the cave and his equipment. Quinn is uncaring, just further mocking the cave's name and calling Ollie a crappy Robin Hood. Once inside the Asylum, Ollie assures Harley that Superman is "On the way to being a benevolent dictator, not a murderer." When the orderly Kenneth expresses amazement at the sight of another superhero and reveals the League and Batman's standoff, Ollie quickly races ahead, leaving Harley with Kenneth, to prevent his friends from fighting each other. Arrow narrowly prevents a brawl from erupting between Batman and Cyborg. When Batman questions if he is there with the League, Arrow denies this, saying he is there to admit someone. Just then Harley announces herself over the intercom. When Batman asks Arrow why he didn't put her in a cell, Ollie defends himself by saying he left her handcuffed with an orderly, to which Nightwing asks if it was Kenneth. Harley quickly releases the inmates to attack the heroes, with Solomon Grundy rising from the floor to snatch Robin. Though Arrow hits him with some arrows, the beast still drags the Boy Wonder down. Green Arrow holds his own against the hordes of psychotic inmates, taking them out with various trick arrows, and even saves Batman from getting his head crushed by the Riddler and casually knocks out Two-Face with a boxing glove arrow. When the riot is taken care, Green Arrow is visibly shocked at the sudden death of Nightwing and bows his head out of respect for Bruce's loss when he walks by him, carrying his protege's body out of the asylum. Green Arrow is next seen in the last panels of Chapter Eighteen, alongside his longtime partner and lover Black Canary, fellow heroes Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Lightning Captain Atom, and Huntress. Ollie makes it clear by saying when he sees Batman, "I said I'd listen. I didn't agree to join anything yet." He takes a seat and prepares to listen to Batman's plans for countering Superman's growing regime. Though absent for several chapters, Ollie returns during the Parademon invasion, listening to Bruce explain the monsters plans before quipping, "Don't they know alien invasions always start near famous monuments?" and remains quiet as Batman orders them to protect Gotham from the coming invasion. In the next chapter, Ollie fights back-to-back with Black Canary, using a trick arrow to trap a Parademon in a net but exclaiming that there are too many of the monsters. Later, Arrow and Canary are making their last stand against the Parademons and after a quip from Canary, Ollie admits to her he thinks this may be the end. The two share what they think is their last kiss just as Superman vaporizes the approaching monsters with his heat vision. Ollie is later present in a meeting between the Insurgents, and as Huntress argues with Batman over Superman's actions to save the world from Apokolips invasion, she reminds him Superman saved him and Canary. Ollie pleads with Huntress to be left out of the argument. After this, Batman reveals his identity as Bruce Wayne to the team, shocking Ollie, who always thought Wayne was a flake, though he is further shocked when Dinah reveals she always knew he was Bruce Wayne, thinking she tells him everything, though she counters that he never told her about Harley Quinn handcuffed in his cave. Green Arrow arrives with the rest of the Insurgents in confronting the cultists, landing a boxing-glove arrow on one and mocking another's robe, though this prompts said zealot to pull out a shotgun. Green Arrow fights alongside his teammates to contain the cultists until Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman arrive. Ollie argues with Diana that they were handling the situation but she forces them to leave. In the annual, Ollie is in his Arrow Cave alongside Dinah, sparring with her and shrugging off his inability to focus by flirting with her when Harley Quinn bursts in on Lobo's hog, causing a large explosion. Ollie is frustrated not only by the fact she knows where the cave is but by her and Black Canary's teasing of the cave's name when he realizes who she took the bike from. When Lobo bursts in, enraged, Ollie manages to shoot off two arrows, blinding him and allowing Dinah to stun him with her canary cry and Harley to rip his head off, much to his and Dinah's shock. After this, he sees Harley successfully send Lobo off after a 'therapy' session, but is shocked when Harley reveals she knows his real name. In Chapter Twenty-Eight, Ollie is in his civilian home with Dinah when they see Superman's broadcast to the world, and learn of Batman's actions in holding Hawkgirl for a week and replacing her with the Martian Manhunter to spy on the Justice League. Ollie is shocked but when the broadcast ends he can only ask Dinah, "Any idea what's going on?" When she can't answer him he dryly states, "Whatever it is, I'm guessing it's going to suck." Green Arrow appears in Chapter Thirty-One along with Black Canary, annoyed to discover that one of the many hideouts Batman has set up is in a unisex bathroom. Ollie wonders how many hideouts the Dark Knight has before Dinah asks him what Batman gave him, with Ollie replying "I have just the number 3." Ollie is further annoyed that Batman trusted Black Canary with the entire address but only gave him a single number. He again asks Dinah how she figured out Bruce's identity, but Dinah still won't tell him, delighted to frustrate him. They head to the third stall and Green Arrow is shocked when the toilet starts talking, and they're voices and retinas are scanned to identify him. Ollie can only dryly murmur, "I don't know what scares me more, the fact he has our eyes on file or that the toilet is talking." When the toilet stall turns into an elevator, Ollie declares this hideout "The least classy secret hideout ever." Green Arrow listens to the conversation between Batman and Black Lightning over the outrage he feels at Hawkgirl's kidnapping and replacement with Martian Manhunter. When Batman reveals J'onn's death, Ollie is visibly shocked. When Batman then informs them that someone from the League has leaked information regarding the location of the completed nanotech super pills, Green Arrow finds it incredulous that they would attempt to break into Superman's impenetrable fortress. Green Arrow is further shocked when Batman reveals the distraction he has set up to let them sneak off to the Fortress is sending U.S. Warships to Korean waters. Ollie's shock turns to anger when Batman plans to take a strike team to the Fortress with Black Canary, but not himself. Batman and Green Arrow argue but Dinah ultimately convinces Bruce to take Ollie along with them. In the North Pole, Green Arrow accompanies Batman and Black Canary to the Fortress as they follow Captain Atom and Catwoman. When Ollie sees the size of the Fortress's front door, he expresses doubts at Catwoman's ability to unlock it, but is proven wrong when Captain Atom successfully pulls it open after she unlocked it. When the team heads inside, they are shocked to discover Superman's parents in the Fortress. Batman decides to call off the mission, shocking Green Arrow, but before they can leave, Superman arrives, enraged at them for invading his home. In the next chapter, Ollie is trapped inside the Fortress with Superman's parents due to the entrance collapsing during the Man of Steel's fight with Captain Atom, Ollie having pushed them back to protect them from the rubble. After assuring Dinah he's alright, he tries to convince her to go without him. Batman then tells Green Arrow he placed a tracker inside his hood ("Of course you did..." Ollie murmurs in aggravation.) and urges Arrow to stay safe before promising they would come back for him after Superman had left. In the next chapter, Ollie is still inside the Fortress when Superman breaks down a wall to get inside. Thinking fast, Ollie attempts to calm an angry Superman down after the Man of Steel asks him if he knows anything about the U.S. governments ordered assassination on him, with Ollie saying, "I know very little about anything. I didn't even know we were coming here. Hell, we came to the North Pole and Black Canary wore fishnets. That shows a distinct lack of planning." Noticing one of the super pills on a nearby table, Ollie keeps talking, trying to distract Superman as he reaches for one. "You know, I always figured Batman would be the one to snap," Ollie says as he grabs for a pile of pills...Only for Superman to fire a burst of heat vision that melts the corner of the table and the pile of pills. With no other choice, Green Arrow draws his bow and arrows, though Superman warns him they'll be useless, Ollie retorts, "They'll make me feel better." Formulating a plan, he hopes to keep Superman distracted as he fires a shaft, which bounces off of the Man of Steel's invulnerable frame...and impales his father in the shoulder. Panicking, Ollie tries to shoot another arrow, but is backhanded through a crystal by an enraged Superman. Badly injured but refusing to lay down and die, Ollie collects his bow and a single arrow, calculating the farthest distance an arrow has ever traveled before convincing himself he can do better. Knowing his arrows are useless, Ollie instead fires one over the advancing Man of Steel's shoulders, prompting the infuriated Kal-El to lunge at him fist drawn back. Moments later, Ollie lays dying on the floor of the Fortress of Solitude, his last thoughts being an apology to Black Canary. As he passes away, the last thing he sees is a vision of Dinah and Ollie dies thinking, "The prettiest girl in the whole damn world. I was so lucky." Green Arrow's last moments were far from vain, as he managed to steal one of the super-pills and use his last arrow to send it outside the Fortress to be found by Batman. He gave the world a means to fight back against the tyrannical Superman at the cost of his life. Ollie's body is seen one final time in Chapter Thirty-Four, observed by both Jor-El and Jonathan Kent as they question Superman for murdering his friend. Year Two While not appearing physically, Ollie's grave is seen in the first chapter with several heroes gathered around it, both from the Insurgency and the Justice League, putting whatever differences aside as they mourn their fallen friend. In the epilogue of Year Two, the Oliver Queen of an alternate universe appears, where five years prior his Dinah died. Doctor Fate, defying his namesake, saved the dying Black Canary's life and brought her to this Oliver's universe along with her son Connor. Oliver is silent as Fate explains his actions to a shocked Dinah before departing, Oliver having held Connor in his arms the entire time. Though the two are unsure at first, after Oliver gives the child back to Dinah and tells her he always liked the name, Dinah tells him she knew. The two share a look before Oliver smiles and says, "Hello pretty bird." 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Oliver Queen has long since been murdered by Superman by the time the events of Injustice occur. He was a part of the Insurgency before the time of his death. He is looked at as a hero in this world and remembered for having the courage to fight against Superman when necessary. In the normal dimension, Green Arrow shoots a cushion arrow at Black Adam to prevent him from his falling death. Before Green Arrow and Flash will fight Doomsday, Superman takes the fight and Arrow was brought into a parallel universe along with Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and the Joker. Arrow, Lantern, Wonder Woman and Aquaman are seen in Gotham as they discover it is alter dimension. After Aquaman and Green Lantern head to their cities, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow are attacked by Regime Sinestro, Arrow is trying to fire him and Sinestro knocks him and Lantern arrives and defeats him. After Sinestro and Yellow Lantern were defeated, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern meet Insurgency Batman. With the help of Batman, Arrow and the others are searching for their Batman as they enter Wayne Manor and Batman tells them about his Green Arrow's death. In Wayne Manor, they also encounter Regime Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy and Arrow starts a fight with Grundy, Arrow aim and shoots Grundy. After defeating Grundy, Ollie heard Grundy's groan, told Lantern to handle it and then Arrow tells them "You kids have fun, stay out of the street." Killer Frost froze Wonder Woman, Arrow shoots at the frozen Wonder Woman and frees her. Ollie fights with Frost and defeats her. When they arrive in the Batcave, Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman arrives and Ollie defeats Wonder Woman. As Arrow watches Aquaman get knocked unconscious and decides he will finish Adam and defeated him. Arrow and Insurgency Batman make their way to Stryker's to rescue Normal Batman until Regime Catwoman and Nightwing arrive. After Catwoman is taken down, Ollie thinks this Nightwing is Dick Grayson and it is reveal that this Nightwing is Batman's son, Damian Wayne, who caused Dick Grayson's death. Arrow is controlled by Regime Raven to shoot Insurgency Batman after rescuing Normal Batman. When Arrow is out of Raven's control, Batman orders Arrow to take his Batman to safety while he fights with Yellow Lantern. Arrow and the Batmen encounter the High Councilor, Superman and they jump off the cliff and teleport. After Luthor's death, Arrow starts sharpening his arrow, giving a romance quote to Black Canary's picture "What do you think, pretty bird? Perfect as always." Regime Flash arrives at the Insurgency and recognize Ollie, Arrow shoots at Flash and one of his arrows is a smoke bomb. Arrow was taken down and Flash came to warn him and the Insurgents. After Superman's defeat, Arrow and Aquaman are rounding up his accomplices. Before the Flash turns himself in, he decides to give Ollie one last smile as he also gets one from him. 'Powers and Abilities' Green Arrow possesses the following abilities in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Expert archer *Uses a variety of trick arrows *Highly trained martial artist *Superior swordsman and combatant *Superb athlete Special Moves *'Sky Alert:' Green Arrow shoots an arrow into the air at a jumping opponent. The Meter Burn version has Ollie shoots three arrows into the air. *'Dead On (Air):' Green Arrow jumps into the air and fires an arrow straight down. The Meter Burn version has Ollie shoot three arrows down. *'Savage Blast:' Green Arrow jumps back and fires an explosive arrow. The Meter Burn version has Green Arrow fire two explosive arrows, one at long range and the other at short range. *'Stinger:' Green Arrow does a quick slide. The Meter Burn version does increased damage while sending the opponent farther back and Ollie fires an explosive arrow. *'Up Haven Blast:' Green Arrow fires an explosive arrow that travels in an arc. The Meter Burn version has Ollie fire a second explosive arrow at a shorter range. *'Hurricane Bow:' Green Arrow rapidly twirls his bow at his opponent before knocking them away with a sudden blow. Other Moves *'Grab:' Green Arrow jabs the end of his bow into his opponent's abdomen then snags them by the neck with it and throws them over his shoulder. 'Intro/Outro' INTRO': '''Green Arrow shoots a line arrow, then uses his Bow to grind down to the ground, telling his opponent, "Now that's what I call an entrance!" OUTRO': Green Arrow shoots three Firework Trick Arrows above him while declaring, "Time for the grand finale," then takes his victory pose as they explode. '''Gameplay Character Trait Take Aim: '''Green Arrow's character trait is the ability to use his arrows with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Green Arrow to change the type of arrow he uses into one of three elemental types (Fire, Electric and Ice). *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Green Arrow to charge the arrow, as well as move around and jump with it and aim where he wishes to shoot it. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not shoot the arrow. *His Default Broadhead Arrow deals little damage but can be used unlimited times. *His Fire Arrow deals the most damage of all the arrows. *His Electric arrow deals less damage than his Fire Arrow, but stuns the opponent for a small amount of time for combo opportunities. *His Ice Arrow does no damage. They freeze the opponent, leaving him/her open for follow up combos. Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Outlander - [ L ] *Bow Poke - [ M ] *Bow Slice [ H ] *Longbow - [ ← + L ] *Quick Slash - [ ← + M ] *Satisfaction - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Money Shot - [ → + M ] *Canary's Kiss - [ → + H ] / ( ''Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Bow Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Rising Bow - [ ↓ + M ] *Sweep Kick - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Slicing Bow - [ L ] *Anchor Point - [ M ] *Spinning Release - [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Minus Ten - [ L , L ] *More Fun - [ L , L , L ] *Thrill Seeker - [ L, L , H ] *Final Shot - [ ← + ''L , H ] *Quiver [ M , M ] *Night Ranger - [ M, M , H ] *Light It Up - [ ''← ''+ M , H ] *Longbow Hunter - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Queen's Gambit - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] *Beast Slayer - [ H , H ] '''Special Moves: ' *Sky Alert - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Dead On ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Savage Blast - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Stinger - [ ''← '', → , H ] *Up Haven Blast - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Hurricane Bow - [ ↓ , → , L ] Super Move 'Arsenal Assault: '''Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him/her shooting three exploding arrows. This super move can then be followed up with a combo after by hitting the bouncing foe (the enemy will bounce after being blown up by the explosive arrows). Make sure you have a good opening before using his super, as it is easier to dodge than one might think. 'Ending After the fall of Superman, Green Arrow visited the Star City of this parallel Earth. His counterpart was one of the first heroes to fall in the battle against Superman, one of the first to object to The Man of Steel's new tactics and reasoning. A memorial erected in Star City's Orchid Bay served as a reminder of the need to fight oppression, regardless of the odds. There, Green Arrow found that one citizen wasn't content to memorialize Oliver Queen in stone. With Green Arrow's training, a new archer, dressed in crimson, took up the fallen hero's mantle. Let Star City's criminals beware. The night belongs to Red Arrow. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"Thunder of the gods, Flash. Thunder of the gods." *"The poor slobs who clean up the mess." *"So...Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?" *"The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?" *"Assuming there's an Atlantis." *"Yeah. All that yellow's really tough on the eyes." *"Hiding from the cops...Aren't there any good guys here?" *"We know. Meet Not-Our-Batman." *"Trying to prevent one..." *"Bats can tell you the rest later, if you're having trouble sleeping...He borrowed the recipe from Superman. Supes gives it to his flunkies." *"How are you even alive?" *"And why you didn't ask before yankin' us over. We were kinda busy." *"How do you know about--" *"So you came on our little field trip..." *"Musta been some party. Superman did this?" *"I still can't believe he lost it this bad. Even with what Joker did." *"I'm not followin'..." *"Alright. Movin' on." *"What's with all the security? I mean, he already trashed the place." *"That's a great plan, Spooky, but, uh, isn't this your show?" *"All right then. Operation Thunder Eagle Lightning...whatever...is underway!" *"Over there." *"Oh shit..." *"Killer Frost..." *"Oh shit." *"Arrow Man smash Grundy!" *"Pile of compost!" *"Huh...Looks like the Indestructo Pill works." *"Aw, for the love-a..." *"Lantern! Grand Slam!" *"You kids have fun! Stay outta the street!" *"That wasn't very nice, Snowflake." *"Thought that'd warm me up..." *"Frosty. How's Grundy?" *"I've never seen the Batcave. Our Batcave, anyway. Should be..." *"...interesting." *"Sounds environmentally safe." *"Our counterparts." *"A rock...You're gonna throw a rock...at Superman..." *"Yellow?" *"And probably just as handsome." *"And another thing: Our Wonder Woman is better looking." *"Arthur!" *"Shoulda seen that comin'..." *"Yeah, but I'm the one to beat." *"And Sparky makes four." *"Looks like we're gonna need some help." *"Welcome to Oz, Tin Man." *"Straight through a brick wall. I'm in." *"He took you in! Trained you!" *"Sure, he can be an uptight jerk, but... You abandoned him for Superman?" *"Wayne...?" *"You okay?" *"Can't...fight it!...next one...might not...miss!" *"Surrender, Batman!" *"I have you now!" *"You can't keep this up!" *"Uh...don't tell the others about this, huh?" *"Easy there, tough guy." *"I'm not leaving you-" *"Uh...isn't this the part where we disappear?" *"Whaddya think, Pretty Bird? Perfect as always?" *"In the flesh." *"He's off somewhere not being a murderer." *"Wasn't trying to..." *"Gotta think fast to be fast." *"It won't stop him from coming over." In Battle *"Now that's what I call an entrance!" - Intro *"Time for the grand finale." - Outro *"Say cheese.." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"This one's for you" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Ready, Aim.." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Here it comes" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Check this out" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Ready Hal?" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Green Lantern *"Eat this Grundy." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Solomon Grundy *"Lets warm you up." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Killer Frost *"Gotcha" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Tag, you're it!" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Enjoy that" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Oops" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Gotcha good Hal!" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Green Lantern *"Having fun buddy?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Green Lantern *"Tough day Supes?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Superman *"Smile Pinky" - While fighting Sinestro *"Heads up!" - During Super Move *"Archery's a hobby." - After winning a round *"Stings doesn't it?" - After winning a round Clash *"You're about to become a pin cushion!" - Clash with any Character *"Here goes nothin'!" - Clash with any Character *"How about an arrow up your ass?" - Clash with any Character *"Your flight's cancelled!" - Clash with any Character with flight *"That hair is really distracting..." - Clash with Aquaman, Black Adam, Harley Quinn, ('''''Regime) Killer Frost, Lobo & Sinestro Defense Wagers *"I can hit a moving target." - Clash with The Flash *"Not a hair on my head." - Clash with The Flash *"Why are we fighting?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Nice target on your chest." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Ready for some serious pain?" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You got a real problem, lady." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You hittin' on me?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"How's your sister, Hoar?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"What? No yellow helmet?" - Clash with Sinestro *"You're gonna eat that ring!" - Clash with Sinestro *"Grundy, say 'Fire bad!'" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Slow, stupid, and ugly." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Faster than a speeding arrow?" - Clash with Superman *"You're insane." - Clash with (Regime) Superman Attack Wagers *"Always." - Clash with The Flash *"Catch this!" - Clash with The Flash *"Thanks, Union Suit." - Clash with The Flash *"Can I borrow it?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Don't get cocky Hal!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Ah, sure you do!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Why? Are you gonna sing?" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Every other Tuesday." - Clash with Killer Frost *"I've got something you can bite." - Clash with Killer Frost *"Think again, Forehead." - Clash with Sinestro *"Need some ice? Your head's swollen." - Clash with Sinestro *"No wonder Hal hates you." - Clash with Sinestro *"Grow a real mustache." - Clash with Sinestro *"You fight with jewelry." - Clash with Sinestro *"So I'll use the non-puny ones!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Arrow man yes hurt!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Just another politician." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"I have to try." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Arrows against you." - Clash with (Regime) Superman 'Costumes' Default Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he has a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow is a hybrid Recurve/ Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinforcements on the limbs. It also has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted on it. Insurgency Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a yellow undershirt. He has brown shoulderguards with an elaborate gold pattern on them. He also wears brown padding on his forearms. His pants are green with brownish red accents and has black boots with gold on the ankles. Arrow His costume from CW's Arrow TV series (DLC). 'Trivia' *Green Arrow's debut trailer aired on the same day as the pilot for the show Arrow on the CW, making him the 10th character to be confirmed as playable. *Green Arrow is voiced by Alan Tudyk reprising the role from Young Justice while his costume based off CW's Arrow TV show is voiced by Stephen Amell who plays him on the show. This makes him one of only three characters known to be voiced by two different voice actors, the others being Green Lantern (Hal Jordan and John Stewart) and Nightwing (Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne). *He is the only character whose alternate version doesn't appear in Story Mode. This is because he was killed before the two universes met. **Oddly, Green Arrow's Insurgency skin can be seen in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Story Trailer. *The Dagger on his bow is actually fully detachable, which is seen when closely watching his combo animations, where he uses it like a normal dagger/shortsword and by leaving it attached as a blade for his bow-clubbing. *Interestingly, Merlyn makes a cameo appearance in one of Green Arrow's S.T.A.R. Labs mission, though he just uses Green Arrow's default appearance. 'Gallery' Green Arrow (Insurgency).png Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Green-Arrow1.jpg|Green Arrow in Character Selection Screen Green-Arrow-Select.png|Green Arrow Selection Icon GreenArrowAvatarCostume.png|Green Arrow Avatar costume for Xbox Live Green-arrow-thumb 0.png 1017047_564796216906331_1151308700_n.jpg|Green Arrow on Injustice's Facebook page. GreenArrow_banner.png|Green Arrow banner Hawkgirl vs Green Arrow.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Green Arrow vs. Hawkgirl Green Arrow Alt.jpg|Insurgency Green Arrow Green arrow insurgency.jpg|Insurgency Green Arrow in Archives Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|CW's Arrow IGAU Green Arrow Alt entrence.jpg|"Arrow" Entrance IGAU Arrow Alt.jpg|"Now THAT'S what I call an entrance!" Green arrow the arrow.jpg|Arrow in Archives Green Arrow iOS.jpg|IOS Green Arrow GreenArrowInsurgencyCardiOS.png|IOS Insurgency Green Arrow Card Insurgance Green Arrow iOS.jpg|IOS Insurgency Green Arrow Green Arrow slider N2.jpg|Clash GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Green Arrow vs. Hawkgirl Green Arrow 1.jpg|Green Arrow vs. Cyborg Green Arrow slider N3.jpg|Green Arrow vs Solomon Grundy Green Arrow 3.jpg|Green Arrow vs. Catwoman Green Arrow 4.jpg|Green Arrow vs. The Flash DCF GreenArrow ArrowSkin vs Deathstroke 01.jpg|Green Arrow vs. Deathstroke Green Arrow Super.png|Super Move Green Arrow 5.jpg|"Time for the Grand Finale!" The Grand Finale.jpg|Green Arrow's Outro Red Arrow.PNG|Green Arrow's Epilogue Injustice_DS_GA_1.jpg 3515_513785702007383_111428210_n.jpg|No caption needed. 2m7apu0.jpg Insurgency.JPG Green Arrow's Bow Concept Art.jpg|Green Arrow's Bow Concept Art greenarrowca.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. greenarrowca2.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. greenarrowca3.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. Green Arrow 1.png|Green Arrow's Official Render ArrowGreen Arrow.jpg Injustice-33-011.jpg|Last stand. Injustice-033-013.jpg|Man against God. superman-kills-green-arrow.jpg|Final act. superman-kills-green-arrow-2.jpg|Death of Green Arrow. Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Green Arrow Family Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:IOS Green Arrow